LOTM: Decimation S7 P11/Transcript
(Jack and Yang are seen running before they both stop and hide in the treeline in the park) Jack: *panting* Okay.... Yang: You think we lost them? Jack: I doubt they followed us, that's for sure. Yang: Great... Jack: Now, we gotta focus on trying to separate. Yang: How? Jack: I'm not entirely sure. There's gotta be some way we can reverse the magnetism and free ourselves, but we've gotta be quick. If our arms are anything to go by, the magnetism is spreading fast, so if we're not careful we'll be stuck beyond our control. Yang: Right! Jack: So, let's try it out. Yang: What if it doesn't work though? Jack: Then we'll have to rely on Scott and Ian. Wherever they are... (The scene then cuts to Scott and Ian chasing after Copper) Ian: Stop right now Copper! Scott: You've got a lot of explaining to do asshole! Copper: You're gonna have to catch me first! (Copper continues running before he uses his powers to pull a car from the street behind him to block the path) Ian: Whoa! Scott: Jump over! (Scott and Ian climb over the car and chase after Copper) Copper: You know I'll free your friends if you just tell me where the Mind Stone is! Scott: That's what this is about?! Ian: We should've known! Copper: Ha ha! (The three continue running) Scott: Jeez, this guy can run. Ian: *panting* I know. I'm out of breath... Copper: Aw come on kids, don't give up when you're so close! Scott: Bastard. (The two run a bit more before they stop due to losing their breath) Scott: *panting* Asshole... Ian: This isn't looking good man. Scott: Well, let's just hope Jack and Yang are okay. Ian: Yeah... (The two catch their breath as Copper continues running. It then cuts back to Jack and Yang trying to pull themselves free) Yang: NN!! Come on! Jack: This is so stupid!! Yang: Just keep trying! Jack: I'm trying! This magnetism isn't stopping one bi- (Jack then looks down as he starts feeling weight in his torso) Yang: Something wrong? Jack: Shit, the magnetism's spread to my torso now! Yang: Huh?! (Yang and Jack then stick together more as their bodies stick together) Jack: !! Yang: You've gotta be- (Yang and Jack then lose their balance due to the force from the collision before they both fall onto the ground with Yang crushing Jack underneath her) Jack: Ow.... Yang: Great. Now what? Jack: I don't know. This isn't something I planned on happening. Yang: Well now we're stuck even more! And we've fallen! Jack: Well let's just stay calm. We're not gonna get anywhere if- ???: Well well well... (Jack and Yang look to find Chris and Zach watching them smirking) Jack: AHH!! THEY CAME BACK!!! Chris: Oh man. This is amazing. Jack is trying to go all the way with his girlfriend. Yang: I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!!! Zach: Well it seems a bit far to do it in a public park. Chris: Yeah. Jack: CAN YOU LIKE SHUT UP!?! Yang: Help us up already! Zach: Hmmm.... Chris; I don't know. You guys are being awfully mean to us. Jack: US MEAN?! YOU GUYS JUST RECORDED US AND MADE SHIT UP ABOUT US WHILE WE NEEDED HELP!! Chris: Hey, the chance for comedy was there. Zach: Why wouldn't we take it? Jack: You assholes are so lucky we're stuck down here! Yang: Yeah! Chris: Here, will it help if we pick you up? Jack: Yes! Yang: Please do! Chris: Alright alright. Jack: Thank you. Chris: But! Jack: But what?! Chris: You gotta pay us afterwards. Zach: Yeah. Yang: Excuse me?? Jack: We're not paying you anything! Zach: Oh well. Chris: I guess you two aren't getting up then. Yang: What?! Jack: *aggravated sigh* Fine! Just help us up! (Zach nods before he and Chris help the two to their feet) Jack: Thank you. Zach: Now pay up. Jack: Fine... (Jack awkwardly uses his other hand to reach for his wallet when he manages to pull out forty bucks) Jack: Here. Chris: *Takes the money* Thank you. (Zach and Chris both split the profit) Yang: Now can you help us unstick? Chris: Eh. Sure why not? Zach: We've got time to help. Jack: Thanks! (Zach goes behind Yang while Chris goes behind Jack as they both grab onto them) Chris: You two need to help us with this. Zach: You pull when we pull, got it? Yang: Got it. Chris: Go! (The four start pulling. After a bit of pulling, the two start to pull apart) Yang: Hey, it's working! Jack: We're coming apart! Chris: Alright, one more tug! Zach: Ready? Go! (The four all pull once more, finally separating Jack and Yang) Jack: *gasp* YES!! Zach: Man you guys really were stuck. Jack: We told you! Yang: Yeah! Jack: Why, did you think we were lying? Zach: Kind of. Chris: Yeah, it was a little weird to find you like that Jack. Zach: That reminds me: Why did you dump Erin for this girl? Jack: I DIDN'T DUMP ERIN!! Chris: You sure about that? I mean she does look pretty cute. Zach: Yeah. Chris: And she's about as angry as you are on a daily basis. Jack: Wait what?? Since when am I angry?? Yang: Look it doesn't matter right now. We gotta find Copper and get back with Scott and Ian. Jack: Right. Zach: Hey, can we come? Jack: Why would we need you two? Chris: I mean, you could always use the backup. Yang: Look it's fine, you can go. Just try and actually help! Zach: Got it! (The four then go to find Scott and Ian to fight Copper) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts